


Showers

by turdleturdle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdleturdle/pseuds/turdleturdle
Summary: Grey is a servant of Asgard. He is also very fond of showering (and Loki).





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> semi-selfinsert fic......i watched avengers today and loki is so hot lmao

Grey loved to shower - he loved the feeling of warmth all over, the water running through his hair and down his back. He loved the quiet freedom of it.

As he'd came to discover, showering on Asgard was even better. On Earth, his eyes would always hurt after a few minutes, and his skin would go red if the water was too hot. But none of that happened on Asgard. He guessed they had some sort of godly water softener.

The only annoyance was how the Asgardians set up their showering rooms. Even in the palace, there were never any curtains. Grey pondered this as he scrubbed shampoo into his hair. 

Glancing around the large white-stone room, he recalled the circumstances that brought him here. A year or two back, a strange visitor had knocked on his door and asked for assistance. It turned out the visitor had been Thor. Grey let him stay out of pity. Although he was a pretty awful roommate, Thor appreciated the help, and brought Grey with him when he returned to Asgard.

Grey found work as a royal servant-of-sorts. He mainly helped with laundry (it was shocking how much blood these people got on their clothes). Although he regularly saw the royal family, he was only intrigued by one: Thor's brother, Loki.

Grey was enamoured every time he saw the man. Loki held himself in a way that seemed distinct from his family. They were all royalty, but there was something about him that seemed particularly kingly, like he knew deep secrets about everyone around him. His clothing seemed a little over-the-top, but Grey found them charming. 

Of course, there was also Loki's face that Grey found fascinating. His pale skin contrasted sharply with his sleek black hair. The way his mouth was set, the subtle smirks and frowns that he sometimes let slip, Grey admired. His eyes were light blue - Grey often called them "as vast as the sky and as deep as the sea" while writing to himself late at night. All together, Loki was an impressive person, and Grey could hardly keep his eyes off of him.

Luckily, he kept his admiration under tight wraps. He didn't want to alert any suspicion from the other servants and guards. He only ever indulged his mind at night, when he was alone in his small bedroom. Grey enjoyed writing letters and stories about the god; he dreaded what would happen if they ever got out. They were bound tightly together and buried under a stack of books in a box under his bed. The contents made him red-faced just thinking about.

Occasionally he'd let scandalous thoughts drift in his head when alone. As he washed his hair, Grey allowed this to happen. He thought of Loki's slender hands and how they'd feel on his naked body. Was he a quiet love-maker, or would he speak up? What did he look like under all that fabric he insisted on wearing? 

Grey cleared his head the moment he heard footsteps in the hallway. He figured it was a guard of some sort. Then he realized they were getting closer - and opening the door. And entering the room. Nervous, he dared to look over his shoulder to see who was there.

_Oh holy shit oh my god._

It was Loki. Grey hoped he would leave upon noticing that someone else was already in the showers. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the man didn't turn around. Instead, he removed the cloak around his shoulders, folding it and placing it on the floor beside him. Then he reached for his shirt.

Grey turned to stare at the wall. He could feel heat collecting on his face and his heart racing in his chest. Loki was going to shower? In the same room as him? Naked?

Rubbing his hair absentmindedly, he listened to the sound of clothes being undone and put down. Then he heard the sound of running water and somebody stepping in.

Grey gulped and started washing the shampoo out of his hair. Maybe he could just finish up, get dressed, and quickly leave. He could go to his room and calm down before continuing with the day. He could deal with himself.

"Do you humans always get aroused when you shower?"

Grey froze when he heard a voice from across the room. He glanced down, realizing he was half-hard. He wasn't sure how to reply. Dumbfounded, he muttered, "Uh… no."

He heard Loki chuckle over the noise of water. It was a sound that made Grey's cheeks go redder. He focused on getting the soap out of his hair, trying not to think about how Loki had definitely seen him naked and had definitely seen at least part of his dick.

A short while went by in silence. Grey scrubbed away, but kept second-guessing himself - he partly didn't want to return later and partly dreaded redressing within sight of his godly crush. 

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Shock coursed through him as the figure purred, "You're quite handsome, you know." He knew that voice well. Turning slowly, Grey came face-to-face with the trickster god.

"Is…" Grey swallowed, "Is this an illusion?" 

Loki shook his head, but didn't make any move forward or away. They both stared at each other. Grey realized the other shower had been turned off and his hands had fallen to his chest. He wanted to glance down, to relish seeing Loki like this, but he felt frozen.

"I've seen the way you look at me." Loki said. His voice was quiet but almost firm in tone. "It's quite alluring, how you watch my every move when you think I don't know. I've noticed how red you are when summoned from your room late at night. I'm sure I have something to do with that, don't I, Grey?" 

Grey felt like his face was burning up. He was torn between agreeing and acting innocent. Most of all, he was surprised that his attempts to be subtle had apparently been so see-through. Finally, at a loss for words, he managed to nod.

"I'd love to hear what you think about me when nobody else is around." Loki raised a hand and gently caressed Grey's face. "Don't be shy. We're alone."

Grey breathed heavily. Weakly, he mumbled, "I think… think you're very pretty." Realizing that was the wrong word, he quickly added, "Handsome, I mean."

Loki just chuckled. "How kind of you." He took a step closer to the man and rested his hand on Grey's back, gently massaging the skin.

Feeling compelled to finally share his nighttime fantasies, Grey gulped then continued. "I think about how you look while… in bed, I suppose. The sounds you'd make, the way you'd move." Seeing him so close, Grey found it much easier now to imagine such things.

A faint blush was spreading on Loki's face. "Well… that is very intimate, my friend." He paused for a moment. "How would you like to see? I am always happy to indulge such nice questions."

Grey couldn't help his mouth from falling open. Loki was okay with that? He possibly wanted that? He felt very, very warm all of a sudden. Realizing he hadn't responded, he gave a frantic nod.

Loki smiled. "Good." Then he leaned forward, closing the space between them and kissing Grey. Water streamed over the both of them as Grey backed up, leaning against the wall and feeling lifted by the kiss. Loki moved away and placed a hand on Grey's belly with such precision that he had certainly done it before.

"Please," Grey gasped, surprised at himself for being so forward. "Please feel me. I… I think I need that." He felt awkward demanding something so personal from a godly prince. But Loki only smiled and moved his hand lower, gently beginning to stroke the man's dick.

Grey groaned and tipped his head back. Taking it as an invitation, Loki set his mouth on the man's wet neck, kissing and biting the skin while stroking him. Grey tangled one hand in the god's soaked hair and shut his eyes in pleasure.

Loki gave him a few more kisses before stepping away and removing his hand. Grey, confused by the loss of touch, opened his eyes and looked forward. He sighed at the sight.

Loki stood there, water streaming over his pale skin. Grey gaped at his hard dick. The god was wildly alluring like this, everything on display for his companion. "Turn around," he ordered.

Grey obeyed; there was no space in the god's voice for resistance. Feeling hands on his hips, Grey smiled, knowing what was to happen. This he had been dreaming of for many weeks - but he hadn't often pictured it like this, in the showers in the middle of the day. He tried to relax and brace himself.

Loki came up behind, grabbing either side of him firmly. He kissed the side of Grey's neck then gently slid into him.

Grey gasped, whining a little at the feeling. He hadn't had any partners like this since leaving Earth. He was sure some of his fellow workers would be willing, but it seemed too careful a topic to bring up. Certainly not around Loki. But maybe that would change now.

Grey grit his teeth as Loki slowly worked in and out. As they found a rhythm, he was able to relax more, and panted lightly against the cold wall. Loki's hands felt strangely chilly on his hips, but he felt so warm that it was hard to notice. 

"God…" Grey huffed. He could feel heat pooling inside already, but he wished it could go away for a while - he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.

Loki hummed and sped up a bit. Grey groaned, wondering if he could feel how close he was. He wouldn't expect much less from a god of mischief. 

"Come on," Loki mumbled in his partner's ear, "You're good." His thrusts grew stronger as he bit the back of Grey's neck. Grey whimpered, but relished the feeling. He hoped it would leave a mark - not a very noticeable one, just something the others would see and wonder about.

Grey spread his hands on the wall and tried to push back on Loki's dick, but he was so caught up in the pleasure that he could hardly direct himself to do anything. Loki bit his neck harder and sped up, growling slightly. Grey loved the feeling of being taken like this.

Grey felt a hand snaking down his abdomen. As Loki began stroking his dick in time with the thrusts, Grey moaned loudly and cursed. He couldn't care if somebody heard him. Part of him hoped they would, come in to check, and see him with the prince of Asgard in such a state.

Suddenly, the pressure inside was too great. Hardly able to spit out a warning, Grey came across Loki's hand, howling out in ecstacy. Loki clamped his other hand around the man's mouth, hushing him quickly. Loki's bite grew very sharp all of a sudden then broke away as he came, groaning through it, obviously trying to restrain himself.

Grey leaned against the wall, surprised by the cold shock against his hot belly. Loki pulled out and leaned away, breathing heavily. 

"That was good," Loki mumbled. Grey glanced back and was delighted by what he saw. The god was flushed pink, with big pupils - he was wiping spit off of his mouth while the water poured down on him.

Grey took a moment to get his breath back. "Yeah," he sighed, "Uh… thank you."

Loki nodded with a sly grin. "You're welcome." He turned the shower off and turned around to grab towels.


End file.
